Twilight of the Future
by StephanieBetancourt
Summary: It's year 5089, as a young girl with a knack for being clumsy makes her way into Forks, Washington. it's definitely a spin off of Twilight, only I won't copy it word for word that's boring for the writer. Cliche title, I know. I'll think of a better one.


_Hey! I've been reading from Lois Lowry's The Giver, and I suddenly had the urge to do this. It hasn't really been perfected yet, but I just want to see how well it'll do here. _

_I know it's a jump off from the original Twilight, but I wanted to see if I could turn the tables and still keep the characters as true as I can possibly know. _

_Twilight, its sequels and companions, Bella, Cullens, Hales, Blacks and the original Swans belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest is mine._

_I hope you enjoy, and please review! I'm not sure if it's yet good enough to continue, so constructive criticism is welcome!_

_-L-_

_**Forks, 5089**_

The bonheu flew past the buildings in a flash after the slight traffic outside the airport. It's only been five years since the AeroVehicle was created, it's a car that flies and it is lazily called a bonheu or bonny, since the man who first invented it was named Richard M. Bonheu. Emily, Jane, Andrew, Mom, and I were on our way to a long forgotten city called…

"Jane, what's our destination again?" I asked as I stuck my head out the window. It's a dangerous gesture; any other bonny could wiz by and kill me for it, but my hair desperately needed to dry. Chocolate brown strands whipped around me, slapping my cheek every now and then.

Oh, right. Introductions are still needed to be said. Jane is my mom's sister. She's 28 years old, but she has the body of a 16 year old girl. Her blonde locks run down to her waist and she has green eyes that remind me of the lagoon back home. She's driving right now, since mom stayed behind in Pheonix. Andrew is my closest friend, though he's a bit of an airhead. He has dark brown hair, green-blue eyes and a cute smile. You'd never guess how dorky he is. Last year, his parents died in a plane crash, and Jane can't have kids, so she sort of took him under her wing. Thankfully, his parent's deaths didn't turn him into some depressed persona. Lastly, Emily is my younger sister. She's six years old, with bouncy honey colored hair and hazel eyes. She never shuts up.

I turned back into the car, my thoughts helping me to realize that Jane never answered.

"J?" I called again. I could see her frown through the side mirror.

"Bells, I told you, it's called Forks." she repeated. I nodded, already starting to forget. She rolled her eyes. I almost forgot mom used to live there with Charlie, my dad. I think she left him there when she was still a late teen. If I was asked, I'd say that he never got over her. He still even lives in the same home there.

Jane glanced at me sympathetically. She knows how much I hate places without my wondrous sun.

"It's not as bad as you think." She said reassuringly. "The high school is one of the best in Washington, and your mom will still keep in touch with you two. You know she doesn't like being parted from either of you, but she really has no choice."

I turned away with a grunt. Even though I don't like being around in a place that rains every day, she's right. Mom didn't have a choice. . She was just fired two weeks ago from Branching Co., and the only place Jane had to offer mom was in Forks. But since the corporation hired her as a marketer, she'll be home maybe once every month. That's why Emy and I are staying at Charlie's house. Andy and Jane live near Charlie's which is why mom had her come pick us up.

Andrew fidgeted in his spot, trying to get Emy off of him. Her thumb was firmly in her mouth, her head resting on his lap as she drifted into deeper sleep. He glanced at me helplessly, but I only laughed. I pulled myself back out the window.

I don't know why mom doesn't like Forgs. Oops, wait, Forks. It's kind of nice; though the greenery makes me feel like we're being swallowed whole by a monster with green fur. Now a day, you rarely see a place with as many trees as there are here. I think there's even a little forest up ahead. The only real complaint I have is that there's no sun. I know I've said that a few times, but I can't help it. My skin color is pale, but without sun, I look more like a ghost, if not a druggie. And though it's not raining currently, I anticipate it.

Just as I thought this, a droplet came down on my cheek. I raised my hand and wiped away the cold wetness from there. When I gazed skyward, glaring at the black cloud, I covered my eyes a bit with my hand; blocking what little rays of sun were allowed to emanate from somewhere within the cloud's interior. That's when I saw him.

The bonny was moving just as fast as before, but for those few seconds, it seemed as though time stood still. One second counted as an eternity looking at his golden eyes. Were they golden? Or was it a trick of the fragment of light that lay on him, making him seem holy and pure, like the Angel, himself. When I finally looked away from his eyes, I didn't even have time to see the rest of his features. The bonny made a turn, and he was gone from my sight.

Exhaling a long, shaky breath, I thumped back in my seat. Jane was still trying to cheer me up, and Andrew was set on finding a way to get Emy off of him without waking her and causing an eruption of wailing. I tilt my head to the side, the rain blurring my vision, preventing me from finding the Adonis that entered my life for that brief moment. I knew the sight would last for the rest of my life.


End file.
